


Mistletoe

by chameleon_soul



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas wants to know what the deal is with mistletoe ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts

**Mistletoe**

The blond boy suddenly stopped and turned around, looking questioningly up at his friend. “Axel?”

 

“Yeah?” the fire wielder asked.

 

The two of them were out in Twilight Town, enjoying the freshly night air and decorations hanging all around the town.

 

“Why do they hang pieces of a plant everywhere? Aren’t lights enough to celebrate this Christmas feast?”

 

Axel chuckled. “It’s called mistletoe, Roxas, got it memorized? And it’s a very old tradition. Depending on which believe you follow, it stands for all kind of stuff.The ancient Celtics believed mistletoe to have magical healing powers and used it as an antidote for poison, infertility, and to ward of evil spirits. The Romans saw the plant as a symbol of peace, and it is said that among Romans, enemies who met under mistletoe would lay down their weapons and embrace. Scandinavians associated the plant with Frigga - their goddess of love - and from them got the custom of kissing under the mistletoe derived. Those who kiss under the mistletoe have the promise of happiness and good luck in the following year.”

 

“Show off,” Roxas muttered. ”So …” Roxas nervously fidgeted. “What would happen if you walked away from mistletoe without kissing?”

 

“Bad luck. Why?”

 

“Euh,” Roxas blushed and pointed upwards, blushing even harder.

 

Axel followed the direction Roxas’ finger was pointing and his eyes came to rest on a piece of mistletoe hanging directly above them.

 

 _‘Damn, why didn’t I say you have to have sex?’_ Axel chided himself. _‘Oh well, a kiss with Roxas is still better than nothing at all. And who knows where it may lead to? Maybe the blond will actually enjoy it and can this evolve into something much more.’_

 

Axel returned his attention to Roxas and smiled smugly. He leant in and encircled Roxas’ lithe body with his arms as the nervous boy tried to pull away, pulling him flush against him. “Guess we don’t have a choice, Roxas. Wouldn’t want you to have bad luck next year,” and he closed the rest of the distance and gave Roxas an innocent kiss. “Merry Christmas, Roxas,” he whispered against the blond’s lips after which he released the boy again.

 

Roxas bemused touched his lips with his fingers and then stared in wonder at Axel for a few seconds before his eyes started darting in every direction except for Axel’s.

 

“Let’s go there, Axel!” Roxas suddenly cried out, grabbing Axel’s hand and dragging the unresisting redhead to another store.

 

 _‘Oh well, guess I’ll have to content myself with just being friends,_ ’ Axel thought sadly. _‘It’s still better than nothing.’_

 

Stopping in front of the store that had caught Roxas’ attention, Axel looked bewildered at the shop-window and then at Roxas. “Why are you so enthusiastic about a vegetable store, Roxas?” Axel asked his friend confused.

 

Roxas smiled brightly and pointed to something above them.

 

Axel looked upwards, his eyes starting to sparkle with pleasure as he noticed they were once again standing under mistletoe.

 

“Merry Christmas, Axel,” Roxas whispered, going to stand on the tip of his toes and leaning forward, locking his lips together with Axel’s.

 

THE END

 


End file.
